


I can give you everything

by malefi-seun (PrimeFan)



Series: Green Is The Color (Of Our Sins and Pleasure) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/malefi-seun
Summary: Jackson needs to some tender loving care that includes a cock in Jinyoung's mouth. That stays there.Just some quick porn with feelings for a friend <3





	I can give you everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/gifts).

> You brighten even to the deep part of my heart  
\- GOT7, Teenager

It was one of those weeks for Jackson. So Jinyoung ended up like this, on his knees between Jackson's legs. 

The studio lights were bright.

Jackson’s hands were in his hair, fingers clenched but trying not to be. “Jinyoung-” Jackson rasped. “You don’t have to-” he broke off with a broken gasp and Jinyoung reached up and grabbed his free hand. Jackson squeezed it back and Jinyoung hummed and bobbed his head again. 

His mouth was full of cock, his eyes full of Jackson. He watched as Jackson fell apart under him, hips jerking in a way denoting instinct rather than a thought to get off. Jinyoung sucked and swallowed and eventually found Jackson’s cock down his throat, his nose in the bush of Jackson’s musk. Drool spilled out the side of his lips and Jinyoung held it as long as he could. His throat fluttered and he pulled back, gasping.

Jackson had made a low noise and he was looking at Jinyoung with a flushed face and dark eyes. The dark circles beneath them were stark in the bright light and Jinyoung licked his lips before going down again. 

He needed to make them go away. He needed Jackson’s eyes to not be dull with sadness and stress. He needed Jackson to rest and sleep in, to wake up by his side and not-

Jinyoung felt Jackson jerk, felt the cock in his mouth swell and Jinyoung took it. He swallowed him down completely and held Jackson’s thighs as hot cum spurted down his throat. He swallowed, sucking as he slowly pulled off. Keeping the head in his mouth until all of Jackson’s cum was in his stomach. He suckled until Jackson was soft and even then, he just...

He rested his head on Jackson’s thigh and looked up. Jackson was boneless in his studio chair, head leaning back and chest rising and falling quickly from his pleasurable high. Jinyoung felt the weight of Jackson’s soft cock in his mouth and decided to keep it there until Jackson told him to move.

Jackson looked down after several moments and his eyes were soft, shining. They weren't dull anymore. Jinyoung made a noise and Jackson’s hand rested in Jinyoung’s hair, fingers threading in pets and strokes that  Jinyoung found relaxing. His knees and jaw ached but it didn’t matter if it was like this.

“How long can you keep my cock in your mouth?” Jackson mused. “You feel good, Jinyoung-ah. You felt good. Thank you.”

Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed through his nose. His tongue lolled against Jackson’s cock and Jackson shuddered. “Yeah," he whispered. “Stay like that for a while. If you want.”

Jinyoung stayed. Jackson touched him until he was almost asleep, drooling around Jackson’s cock and not caring at all.

They both stumbled to bed and after Jackson fucked Jinyoung, they fell asleep. When Jinyoung awoke the next morning it was to Jackson still sleeping beside him.

The bags under Jackson’s eyes were halfway gone and the mixed taste of sleep and the late night sex in Jinyoung’s mouth was worth it to experience a morning like this. He pressed in closer to Jackson and sighed into his hair. He went back to sleep with the feeling of Jackson’s arms wrapping around him, a kiss on his neck and legs tangling beneath the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 @omgahgase


End file.
